OS: Vacances entres amis
by parmentier78
Summary: Les anciens Nds prennent des vacances ensemble. Des anciens couples vont de former, comme de nouveaux, un membre va être rejeté de la famille, il y aura de la jalousie, de l'amour et des révélations au menu.


Bon première histoire, soyez cool s'il-vous-plaît. Un grand merci à Enimsay1998 qui m'a corrigée toutes les fautes (et ça je vous assure qu'il en avait beaucoup) et qui m'a complètement métamorphoser l'histoire, genre elle m'a rajoutée pleins d'autres moments avec des couples vraiments bizarre. Comme je suis une Gleek débutante je n'était même pas au courant que le Pinn existait.

* * *

La fin du lycée les avaient tous séparés même les couples les plus soudés avaient rompus. Mercedes avait invitées les anciens NDs à passer quelques jours ensemble dans le chalet de ses parents situé dans un trou pommé d'Amérique. La soirée était à son apogée, le coucher de soleil illuminait le ciel à cet heure tardive et une brise légère commençait à se faire ressentir.

Santana: Je déteste cet endroit, pas d'internet, pas de téléphone, pas de télévision, et pas d'alcool.

Depuis que la latina avait été mise au courant pour le Bram par Tina, elle s'était mise à boire et a cumulée les aventures d'un soir. Elle s'était promise ce jour-là de ne plus jamais tombée amoureuse. Cela faisait trop mal.

Puck: Puckosaure s'est chargé de tout ma belle, j'ai amené trois caisses d'alcool avec moi.

Santana: Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime en ce moment Noah

Puck lui proposa son bras, elle accepta et ils partirent bras sans dessus dessous jusque la voiture de Puck. Pendant ce temps, Finn essayait de reconquérir Rachel, Brittany et Sam s'embrassaient, Artie et Sugar parlaient de tout et de rien, Quinn lançait des regards noirs à Finn, Mercedes faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine, Rachel fuyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait Finn, Mike et Tina se chuchotaient des mots d'amours, et Blaine s'excusait une fois de plus au près de Kurt. Puck posa les trois caisses sur la table basse et alla rejoindre Mercedes dans la cuisine. Avant que quiconque ne viennent se servir, la latina attrapa une caisse et partit s'asseoir dans un coin reculé sous les regards inquiets de Quinn et Rachel. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tous étaient saoul. Mercedes et Tina riaient à pleine gorge, Brittany n'était vêtue que d'une petite culotte et d'un soutien-gorge, Sam essayait d'arracher le peu de vêtements qu'il restait à sa petite-amie, Santana pleurait à chaudes larmes, Quinn et Rachel s'embrassaient dans un coin ainsi que Kurt, Blaine, Artie et Sugar, Finn et Puck dansaient collé-serré. Rachel proposa le jeu de la bouteille qui fût accueillit par des exclamations de joie. Ils s'asseyérent sur le sol, en rond. Ils firent tourner la bouteille, en premier lieu la bouteille désigna Finn et Puck.

Finn: Je peux pas embrasser mon meilleur pote ?

Puck: Fais pas ta chochotte Finn

Finn: Je peux tout simplement pas

Puck: On a déjà fait pire

Un silence suivit cette déclaration puis Finn attrapa Puck par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Finn: Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

Puck: Ils sont tous bourrés demain ils ne se rappelleront de rien.

Finn: C'était une erreur, okay ?

Puck: C'est pas ce que t'as dit quand je t'ai embrasé vieux

Finn: On étaient saoul

Puck: On étaient sobres

Finn: J'aime Rachel

Puck (furieur): Je sais, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me retient de t'embrasser depuis qu'on est arrivés dans ce trou perdu. Je t'aime bon sang, mais non, toi t'es aveugle même Mercedes la découvert.

Finn: ...Depuis quand ?...

Puck: Depuis le début bon sang, c'est pour a que je voulais qu'on deviennent amis, pour ça que j'ai couché avec Quinn même si la mettre enceinte ne faisait pas partit de mon plan, et pour ça aussi que j'ai essayé de te voler Rachel

Finn: Je suis tellement désolé

Puck: Je sais, t'inquiète pas pour...

Puck ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Finn se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes, il répondit au baiser mais l'arrêta quand les mains de Finn passèrent sous son tee-shirt. Il lui attrapa la main.

Puk: Allons dans une chambre

Finn: JE te suis

Ils montèrent à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, la bouteille désigna Mercedes et Tina.

Mercedes: Par ici ma puce

Tina: J'arrive sexy lady black

Les deux jeunes filless s'embrassèrent avant de retomber lourdement à leurs places en riant aux éclats. La bouteille désigna cette fois-ça Mercedes et Quinn:

Mercedes: Ouh j'ai de la chance ce soir, je vais embrasser l'une des filles les plus sexy du lycée après moi bien sûr...allers viens-là cul de blanche

La black approcha sa bouche de celle de la blonde mais avant qu'elles ne purent se toucher, Rachel attrapa Quinn par la manche et la tira en arrière.

Quinn: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy

Rachel: She's mine.

Elle emmena la blonde à l'étage. Personne ne s'occupa d'elles et Mercedes refit tourner la bouteille, cette dernière désigna Santana et Brittany.

Mercedes: On peut passer votre tour si tu veux ?!

Brittany: Non c'est bon

Mercedes: Je parlais à San'

Cette dernière releva la tête et croisa les yeux azurs de celle qui fut sa petite-amie. Mercedes avait aujourd'hui une certaine haine envers Brittany, elle avait tournée la page sur sa relation avec la latina trop rapidement à son goût et pour ça la black lui en voulait. Mais après tout c'était normal, c'était elle, Quinn et Rachel qui s'étaient occupés de Santana pendant sa descente aux enfers alors que Brittany, elle, batifolait avec Sam.

Santana: C'est bon 'Cedes

La blonde se leva, déposa un smack sur la bouche pulpeuse de l'hispanique, à présent figée, et retourna s'asseoir. Un simple frôlements de leurs lèvres et le feu dans le coeur de Santana s'était rallumé mais il s'était très vite éteint quand la latina avait aperçu Brittany embrasser son petit-ami avec la langue. La brune ne remarqua pas Sugar se penchée à son oreille.

Sugar (chuchote): Tu ne devrais pas regarder ?!

Santana: Je sais...mais je peux pas m'en empêcher

Sugar: Tu veux une cigarette ?

Santana: Pourquoi pas ?!

La rousse sortit son paquet de cigarette, en tira une et la donna à Santana. Cette dernière se leva et partit su la terrasse. Sugar était presque sûr d'avoir entendue la latina la remercier. L'hispanique alluma sa cigarette et le va les yeux vers les étoiles. Elle s'en voulait, elle n'aurait jamais dû rompre avec Brittany mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas détruire la blonde même si pour ça elle devait se détruire elle-même. C'était aussi elle qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de bouchedemérou. Elle jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ne remarqua pas quelqu'un la suivre. Cette mystérieuse personne lui mit une main aux fesses mais quand la latina se retourna, la personne avait déjà disparu, enfin presque, elle avait eut le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde disparaître à l'étage. Elle décida d'y monter malheureusement la fameuse personne avait disparus dans une des nombreuses pièces à l'étage. L'alcool la faisait légèrement tanguée. Elle ouvrit les trois premières chambres d'amis mais elles étaient vides. La quatrième aussi à première vu mais des bruits se faisait clairement entendre. La latina alluma la lumière, et mit immédiatement sa main devant ses yeux.

Santana: Dios mio, mes yeux j'ai mal

Rachel qui avait la main dans la culotte de Quinn l'enleva rapidement, quand à la blonde, elle tira la couverture sur elles.

Quinn: Dégage Lopez

Santana: Mierda. Je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant. Fabgay et Berry, purée j' avais pas penser.

Quinn: Sort de là Lopez

Santana: C'est bon j'y vais mais si jamais vous chercher une autre partenaire pour participer, je suis dispo.

Quinn attrapa un coussin et le lança sur la latina malheureusement cette dernière avait déjà refermer la cinquième chambre était vide et Santana referma immédiatement la porte de la sixième. Elle passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Après avoir vu Faberry en pleine action, elle venait de voir pire. Hudson et Puckerman, elle était sûr d'une chose ce soir elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. La septième et la huitième chambre étaient vides pour son plus grand bonheur. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chambre, elle entra, il faisait sombre, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança un peu.

Santana: Hé ho !

Aucune réponse, le silence, voilà ce qu'elle entendait. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre la mur, la mystérieuse personne commença à lui mordiller la lobe d'oreille, ce qui arracha des gémissements à la latina. Cette leva sa main et alluma la lumière.

Santana: Britta...Sugar ?

La latina repoussa immédiatement la jeune fille.

Santana: Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Sugar: J'en ai envie

La rousse s'avança et captura les lèvres de Santana, la porte claqua et Sugar se retrouva au sol, Brittany entre Santana et elle.

Brittany: Va-t-en

Santana: San' en a autant envie que moi

Santana: J'ai jamais dit ça

Sugar: Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le dire, je l'ai lût dans tes yeux.

Brittany: Je ne te crois pas alors dégage

Sugar: Tu devrais pourtant, elle ne t'aime plus, tu la trop fait souffrir.

Santana: L'écoute pas Brittany. Va-t-en Sugar...s'il-te-plaît

Sugar: Je fais ça pour toi Santana, un jour on sera réunit et se sera pour la vie.

Sugar sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Santana: Dans tes rêves, cette fille est tarée

BRittany: Tu m'appartient, compris?!

Santana: Calme-toi Brittany

Brittany: Oh que non, tu l'as embrassée bon sang.

Santana: J'ai le droit, tu sort bien avec Sa...

La bouche de Brittany contre la sienne la fit taire, la blonde passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la latina et lui arracha son soutien-gorge. Santana la poussa jusqu'au lit, sans pour autant décoller leurs bouches. La latina se retrouva assise à califourchon sur Brittany. La main droite de la blonde se retrouva très vite sur un des seins de la latina alors que sa main gauche tenait fermement les fesses de l'hispanique. La bouche de Brittany collée à celle de Santana étouffait les gémissements de cette dernière. Personne ne devait les entendre. Brittany inversa leurs positions. Elle délaissa la bouche de la latina pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur le deuxième seins de la brune. Elle le mordilla, le titilla, le lécha, Santana n'était plus que Soupirs et gémissements. Cette dernière voulait plus.

Santana: Ne joue pas avec moi Britt

Brittany: Je me venge

Brittana traça une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue débutant du nombril, passant entres les seins de son amante, et s'arrêtant au cou de cette dernière. Elle commença à mordiller les coins qu'elle savait sensibles. Puis elle laissa plusieurs suçons avant de retourna embrasser langoureusement la latina. Santana laissa échapper un gémissement dans la bouche de la blonde, quand elle sentit les doigts de cette dernière détacher la ceinture de son pantalon, avant de déboutonner ledit pantalon. Brittany abandonna quelques secondes Santana pour pouvoir tirer le pantalon de la latina, elle le lança au fond de la pièce. Puis elle remonta embrasser Santana et lui enleva sa culotte sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres, à présent, gonfler de son amante. Elle laissa ses doigts glissée le long de l'intimité de la latina, avant de la pénétrer d'un doigt. Elle commença de longs va et viens. Quand elle sentit que son amante allait pas tarder à venir, elle ajouta deux doigts et augmenta les va-et-viens. L'orgasme faucha Santana rapidement, Brittany s'écroula à côté d'elle et la latina se mit à califourchon sur elle pour lui rendre la pareille. Elles s'endormirent enlacés dans les environs de trois heures du matin.

...: C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Les deux amantes ouvrirent le yeux et se tournèrent vers les voix.

...: Calme-toi Sam

Sam: Tu te fous de ma gueule Puck

Puck: Laisse-les. Tout le monde s'en doutait que ça arriverait

Sam: Me cherche pas sale tapette

Finn: T'as dit quoi là, traite-le encore et je te refais ta face

Mercedes: Tu devrais partir Sam

SAm: Quoi ?! Hors de question, si je pars Britt viens avec moi

Brittany: Moi je reste avec Santana, je l'aime.

Santana: Va-t-en bouchedemérou

Kurt: Pars

Quinn: Tu n'est plus le bienvenue

Sam frappa son poing contre le mur et s'en alla. Brittany se tourna vers Santana et l'embrassa

BRittany: Je t'aime

Santana: Moi aussi

Puck: Vive les mariés

Quinn: Elles ne sont pas encore mariés

Rachel: Oh à mon avis ça devrait pas tarder tu les connais

Mercedes: Je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur

Tina: Nan ce sera moi

Puck: Je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur moi aussi

Quinn: Puck tu n'est pas une fille

Puck: Et alors je peux mettre une perruque et une robe si il le faut

Finn: Ouh j'en frisonne

Quinn: ah t'est dégueulasse


End file.
